The Soul of Melemele
|-|Base Soul= |-|Soultron= Summary The Soul of Melemele is an angel that likes cosplaying and lives in Verdant Canvern. He eventually learned how to use mod powers to create a universe called VSW. He lost those powers later but people started to join for random shit and what not. Turns out his mod powers were separated into 5 different life forms that can become robots via utter bullshit, creating the mech, Soultron. Also, for some reason he can turn into Flowey, all though it is only an act. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Name: '''Noah, Soularis Eclipse, Ngel, Soultron '''Origin: VS Writers Roleplay Server, Hidden Shinobi Village Gender: Male Age: '''16 | Unknown '''Classification: '''Angel, Cosplayer, Mecha, Admin, Mod, PS3 Fucker '''Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Ki Manipulation, Teleportation, Message Deletion, Concept Erasure, Existence Erasure, Fusion, Temporal Distortion, Time Manipulation, Summoning, Weapon Creation, Mind-Hax Resistant '''Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Destroyed Multiple Buildings, Defeated the Charizord as Soultron), Town Level (Destroyed Megas Asspullatron 9000 with a single attack), Mountain Level '''(Destroyed Mountain Formations), '''Planet (Punched Char into the core of the VSW RP Server which is confirmed to be as big as Earth), Multiversal+ '''(Banned Char so hard after that, it crashed Discord for a week), '''Possibly Higher (Soultron is said to be 5 Times as Strong as Normal Soul) Speed: MFTL+ (Can Travel across the Galaxy in seconds), Infinite (Moved in the void of crashed Discord) Lifting Strength: Just as good as Modern Superman's Striking Strength: OP AF Durability: Multiversal+ (Survived his own attack with no physical damage seen) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Standard Equipment: * Noire Body Pillow: A body pillow that can function as a sword. * Palutena's Bow: Same item from the Kid Icarus Games. * Ban Hammer: Slow and hard to use but ignores Durability. Weak to swords via weapons triangle * Bullshit Showdown Team: A Team that makes people rage quit on sight. * Palutena Bot: A JARVIS like bot based off of Palutena. * Three Sacred Treasures: Same items from the Kid Icarus Games. * Daybreak: Same item form the Kid Icarus Games. * White Orb Summons: Rains Down White Orbs that summon heroes from Fire Emblem... Most of the time it just ends up being a bunch of 3 Star Wrys. Occasionally rains down 5 Star Gennys, and if that happens, Soul's opponent is fucked. * Banning Blade: Basically the Ban Hammer but doesn't ignore durability. Still is powerful AF. * Upperdash Arm: Same item from Kid Icarus Uprising. * Splat Roller: Same item from Splatoon and its sequal. * Time Piercing Bullets: Bullets that can hit someone at any point of time. * Mounted Splattershots: A bunch of Splattershots mounted on the shoulders of Soultron. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He may be smart... But he is an idiot at the same time. As Soultron, his limbs can be detached. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Delet'n: '''Can instantly Delet anything, and if he wanted, he can erase its concept. * '''The Fucking Shadow Realm: Puts a foe in a stat that heavily weakens them. * Destructo Disc: Same attack from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Death Ball: Same attack from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Sheer Cold: Low hit rate but instant kills anything that is not stronger than him if it hits. * Shadow Sneak: Same attack from the Pokemon Series. * Magic Bounce: Can bounce back any status drops or non damaging hax. * Twinkle Tackle: And OP AF attack. And unlike its Z-Move Counter Part, Soul can use this as many times as he wants. * 1000% Delware Detroit Smash: '''Attack of the same name from My Hero Academia. But it doesn't break his arms. * '''Power of Flight: Can make things fly. * Special Ban Cannon: The Special Beam Cannon, but does not need to be charged, and also is FTL. Key: Base Soul | Soultron Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Mechas Category:Characters with forms